LED light sources have become the first choice for consumers due to their small size, low power consumption and other advantages, and create clean and bright indoor environments for us.
In the conventional technology, LED lamp fixtures mainly have two design manners. In one manner, an LED lamp socket matching with an LED bulb is provided inside an LED lamp fixture and is used for fixing the LED bulb, and since the lamp sockets have various specifications and types, such as different models including E27, E26, E14, E12, G12, in this design manner, these lamp sockets are not universal, thus is inconvenient to replace. In another manner, a lamp fixture, a power supply and a light source are designed integrally by the patch processing, and in this case, if any part of the LED lamp fixture is damaged, this part cannot be replaced separately, which results in waste of resources, and causes pressures to environmental protection.
Therefore, an issue to be addressed urgently currently is to enable LED bulbs to be universal, to reduce the waste of resources.